


Only thing he could do

by Lene3161



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lene3161/pseuds/Lene3161
Summary: There are three core principles to Eggsy’s life. They culminate when his mum shouts at him to run.He obeyed. And he brought Daisy along.





	Only thing he could do

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble came to mind. Might clean up and expand later if inspiration strikes.

There are three core principles to Eggsy’s life. One: Dean is fucking dangerous and needs to be as far away from his family. Two: his mum’s usel-got issues. He needs to take care of himself because he can’t rely on her, someone who can barely take care of herself. Not entirely her fault, Dean was Dean. Three: Daisy deserved far better. Better than a shitty council flat, a shitty father, a constantly-hurting mother, and a washed-up failure of a brother. And being more than a chain. Daisy and chains-Mum picked her name perfectly.

 

See, Eggsy's learned a lot from living in a bad part of town. One of them is how babies are the best way to get someone to stay. They’re basically diamond anchors. Mums-because it’s overwhelmingly the mums who suffered this-stay for the baby. Judges see the blood relation and basically go: ‘Hey, the kid needs his father!’, shittiness bedamned because blood is blood or whatever nonsense they believe. Point was, the things society pretends to care about-babies and family, they are the ball and chain that gets Mum to stick with Dean. And it’s not like they got anywhere to go if Mum did leave Dean, not to mention he might kill her. 

 

Eggsy fucking hates it. But he couldn’t do anything, so stay they do. 

 

Until the voice of the old fart who rescued him from the station sounded from the speakers. He mentioned proof, watching. Dean was, for the first time ever, scared.

 

Mum screamed at him to run. And Eggsy had a choice to make.

 

One-run and leave Daisy to an angry Dean and a shitty life. Two-run away with Daisy, and hope the evidence the old fart has is enough to keep Dean away forever.

 

It wasn’t a choice in the end. It was the only thing to do. 

 

Eggsy ran to Daisy’s crib, put her on his hip, grabbed her diaper bag and ran.

 

Dean’s dogs tried to stop him, of course. They didn’t give a shit he was holding a baby. Getting away from them was a fucking pain, but he managed. Somehow. Because that was what he did-he just manages and scrapped by. Not nearly enough, but serviceable.

 

He didn’t know if that would be good for Daisy, but he had to try for her sake. 

 

 


End file.
